1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a keyboard, more particular to a keyboard with light emitting characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in order to overcome issues of keyboards being recognized or operated inconveniently by users under a dusk environment, no matter what kinds of the keyboard implemented on a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a notebook computer or a network TV, the related industries have launched a lot of types of light-emitting keyboards to the consuming markets. Each of the emitting keyboards is provided with a built-in typed emitting module therein such that the emitting module projects lights outwardly through key caps of the emitting keyboards so as to assist the users to clearly identify the represented characters and the clicked position of each key caps of the light-emitting keyboards.
Normally, a light-emitting keyboard specifically includes an emitting layer, a membrane circuit layer and a keycap layer from bottom to up. The membrane circuit layer is sandwiched between the emitting layer and the keycap layer, and the membrane circuit layer has a plurality of stacked membranes and a matrix circuit sandwiched between two of the membranes. The matrix circuit is provided with a plurality of pressing switches thereon. The keycap layer includes a plurality of keycaps and elastic elements, in which the keycaps are corresponded respectively to the elastic elements one on one, and the elastic elements are corresponded respectively to the pressing switches one on one. Therefore, while each keycap is pressed, the corresponding elastic element can be moved to trigger the corresponding pressing switch.
Moreover, since the emitting layer is positioned under the membrane circuit layer, the emitting layer can provide lights up to the key caps through the membrane circuit layer. Thus, the key caps are lightened. Therefore, when lights are outputted from the emitting layer through the membrane circuit layer, the lights are still resisted by the abovementioned membranes to generate light diffusion effect so as to affect the efficiency that the lights passed to the keycaps, and to degrade brightness of the outputting light source of the light-emitting keyboard.